


Illogical

by gaymoregirls



Category: Winx Club
Genre: ANYWAYSSS, Alfea (Winx Club), Bisexual Musa, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, I came up with their name for valentine's day, I stan them both so hard yall dont even know, M/M, No Smut, aisha is the gay mom, flora is the plant mom, gay angst, i didnt know that was possible for winx, identity crisis, idk what else to tag, lesbean Tecna, makeout, musa is too, nabu is dead, so unfortunate, tecna is a question mark, tecna is so in love, this is actually kinda good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoregirls/pseuds/gaymoregirls
Summary: “You ok?”’“What? Of course.” Nope. “Why would you ask?”“You just look a little off, that’s all.”“I feel perfectly fine.”It’s not a complete lie. I’m physically fine. But the side of my brain that can’t help but notice Musa’s v-neck tank and the way she’s running her hands through her silky hair is definitely not fine.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Mirta (Winx Club), Helia/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a Tecna/Musa fanfic three years ago and it did not go well, so here's a decent one! Winx was my childhood and these two have so much chemistry that I had to write about them. Also will probably write a Flora/Mirta at some point because I stan. Anyways. Hope you enjoy this dumpster fire of gay panic.

Tecna POV

I wake up on the morning of the big Piladium exam and find Musa still sleeping in the bed across from mine. I smile a little, watching as her chest rises and falls. She looks so peaceful. We don’t get much peace around here.  
I stand up, stretching and walking to her side of the room. I check her phone and laugh. What would she do without me?  
“Musa,” I say, shaking her awake. “You set your alarm for seven thirty pm.”  
She shoots bolt upright, her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. “FUCK! You’re a lifesaver, Tec.”  
“Technically, I am only a gradesaver in this instance. But I appreciate the sentiment.”  
She smiles a little, grabbing clothes out of her closet and heading out into our common area. I watch her go, flopping back on my bed and groaning quietly. Why can’t I go two seconds without making an awkward mess of a conversation? I’m too technical.  
When Musa returns, she has her phone pressed to her ear, and she’s giggling.  
“Riven?” I mouth.  
She nods.   
“Speaker?”’  
She grins, pressing the speaker and video buttons so a tiny Riven is hovering above her screen.  
“Hey, Tecna!” Riven is sitting on his bed at Red Fountain, dressed in streetwear as opposed to his usual workout clothes or specialist uniform.  
“It’s really great to see you,” I remark. “How are things with you and Helia going?”  
A flushed smile brings up his jawline, which is all the answer I need.  
Riven and Musa have been broken up for almost three months - for good, this time - about as long as Helia and Flora have. Both guys came out as gay right before the school year at Red Fountain started, and considering that Flora was already an out and proud bisexual and Musa and Riven had endured way worse than this, all partings were peaceful. Helia and Flora meet up every week at Alfea to do botany research for their respective classes, and Musa is on the phone with Riven at least that often.   
It wasn’t long before we all started to notice how awkward and quiet Riven got around Helia, or before Helia showed Flora a love poem he had written that mentioned “a shadowed past with a sunlit future.’  
“We’ve got to go to an exam,” Musa says, glancing at the clock. “Call me after your date this weekend, ok?”  
“Of course. Bye, Musa!”  
“Bye.” She puts the phone down and frowns at me? “You ok?”’  
“What? Of course.” Nope. “Why would you ask?”  
“You just look a little off, that’s all.”  
“I feel perfectly fine.”  
It’s not a complete lie. I’m physically fine. But the side of my brain that can’t help but notice Musa’s v-neck tank and the way she’s running her hands through her silky hair is definitely not fine.   
“If you say so.” She grabs my hand, and holy shit I can’t breathe. I blush, and for some reason, she blushes too.   
But she doesn’t let go of my hand.

Musa POV

Is she on to me?  
I bet she’s on to me.  
Shit.  
Why oh why did I have to fall for my best friend?  
It’s so aggravating. She literally lives three feet from me. Even if I wanted to stop staring at her (which I don’t) I wouldn’t be able to.   
AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND SO I KNOW THIS IS A DONE DEAL.  
My brain just needs to take a chill pill.  
I let go of her hand when we enter the common area, this time joined by our four suitemates.  
“You guys ready for the exam?” Bloom asks, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail as we walk down the hall towards professor Piladium’s classroom.  
“Absolutely not, but nobody ever is in his class,” Tecna says, pushing a strand of pink hair out of her eyes.   
“Aisha, you’re so lucky you haven’t got him this year,” Stella groans.  
“I don’t think that placing out of his class into advanced courses with Wizgiz counts as lucky,” she replies, glancing down at her phone quickly and smiling.  
“You finally meet someone?” asks Flora, peering over her shoulder to try and read the text.  
“I’ll tell you about my date if you tell us what’s up with you and Mirta,” Aisha says with a smirk.  
Flora turns beet red, slowly backing away from the phone screen. We all giggle quietly - it’s no secret that Flora has had some pretty late outings to the forest with our favorite witch.  
We split off at the intersection of hallways, Flora headed to the potions lab, Aisha to Wizgiz on the top floor, and Bloom to Faragonda for her fight technique exam. The rest of us head to Piladium.   
Tecna’s elbow brushes mine, and I smile. “Good luck.”  
“You too.”  
…  
Later that night, all anyone can talk about is the Day of the Dove.  
“Aisha, want to come to Red Fountain with us?” Bloom asks, draping herself over the couch.   
“Why?” Aisha is pouring over a submission form for some sort of dance competition.   
“I don’t know, maybe it would be good for you to get out! Flora’s going to Cloud Tower to see - OW!” Flora had elbowed her in the side.   
“Nobody,” she mutters, but she’s blushing, and we all burst out laughing.  
“I think I’ll stay here, get some work done,” Aisha says. “I’ve got some applications to fill out for the summer. Castle repairs don’t pay for themselves, you know.”  
Stella sighs. “Oh, alright. Bloom and I will have to go this romantic getaway alone.” She turns to Tecna. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”  
“No, I’m staying too. I’ll keep Musa company. Timmy isn’t getting back until next week anyway.”  
I can’t help the low tug in my stomach every time Tec says my name.


	2. Two

Tecna POV

The others are gone by the time I wake up. Musa is quietly pressing down notes on her keyboard, humming softly. She’s got headphones on.  
I sneak up behind her and yank the headphones off of her head. She laughs, tumbling backwards onto the bed and yanking me down by the arm. We can’t stop giggling.  
We roll onto our sides facing each other. She smiles a little. “Hi.”  
“Good morning.”  
“Sleep ok?”  
“Fine. I’m still nervous about that exam.”  
“You always freak out, and you always do fine. You’re literally the fairy of technology, you’re the smartest one here.”  
I feel my face flush. “Not as smart as you.”  
“Please.” She intertwines our fingers. My hand is shaking. And sweaty. This is why romance is so illogical. It makes me feel all of these strange things.  
But I have to say, feeling those emotions is always more pleasant around Musa.  
“So. Is it weird spending Day of the Dove here?”  
“Nah, not really.” I grimace. “To be honest… I’ve kind of been thinking about taking a break from guys.”  
Did I really just say that to her?  
“Can I ask you a question?” I blurt.  
“Sure.”  
“Why did you and Riven break up?”  
She frowns. “That is not where I expected this conversation to go. I told you, it’s because he came out to me.”  
I look at her pointedly. “Well according to Timmy, you broke up with him.”  
She won’t meet my eyes. “Uh… fuck.”  
“Fuck, what?”  
Fuck me.  
“Fuck, I’ve never told anyone this before and I’m kind of freaking out.”  
“You can always talk to me, you know that. I may not give the best advice, but I’m a good listener.  
“Ok.” She takes a deep breath. “I did break up with him. Because I was developing feelings for someone else.”  
My stomach twists, and my heart thuds to a slow hum underneath my skin. “Oh.”  
“Someone… someone he wasn’t expecting me to fall for.” Her face is a breath away from mine, and I’ve forgotten how oxygen works. Can girls get hard?  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Musa whispers, cupping my chin in her hand, “that I’m falling for someone a little bit illogical.”  
And she kisses me.  
I literally do not know how to function.  
I don’t break away, instead pulling her in closer, embracing her as our lips stay connected. Her hair falls around her shoulders, and the feeling of her hands on my shoulders raises goosebumps on my arms. Her lips start to stray from my mouth…  
And suddenly it hits me. I’m kissing a girl. I’m kissing Musa. I’m kissing my roommate. I have a boyfriend. By all accounts, I shouldn’t be feeling the way I am right now.  
I break away harshly. Musa looks stricken. “Tec…”  
“I have to go.” I run out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the courtyard. I never want to stop running. I pull out my phone and text Timmy.  
Tecna: I have to tell you something  
Timmy: Ok, what’s up?  
Tecna: I think I might be gay.

Musa POV

It’s been almost a week, and Tecna and I have barely said one word to each other.   
I’m freaking out. Like, majorly freaking out. I have genuinely no idea why she ran out on me. Is it because she realized she was cheating on Timmy by kissing me? Is it because she’s not gay? Is it because she doesn’t have feelings for me?  
I can’t take this alone anymore. I need moral support.  
…  
“Hey, Musa, what’s up?” Aisha asks. She’s sitting cross legged on her bed, a book in her lap, one hand absentmindedly drumming on her knee.   
“I need advice.”  
She smiles, closing the book and getting up. “Ok. Hit me.”  
“I like someone, I kissed them, they ran out, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Tecna?”  
“How…”  
“Muse, I’ve known you liked her since before you broke up with Riven.”  
Dammit.  
“Well, what do you propose I do?”  
“Did she kiss you back?”  
“Yes.”  
“And then she just ran.”  
“Uh huh.”  
She puts a hand on my shoulder. “My guess? She’s still kind of freaking out about all this. You know that her brain doesn’t work exactly the way that ours do. Realizing she’s attracted to girls is probably really terrifying for her. And if I was her, and I realized that the hot single girl I was crushing on might like me back, I would probably take off too. You just need to give her a little more time to wrap her head around all this.”  
I nod slowly. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s just hard. I’m impatient.”  
“Oh, I know.”  
“Shut the hell up,” I laugh, shoving her.   
“Give her a few more days, and then just try talking to her. My guess? She really likes you, Musa. Tecna barely ever shows emotion, but she blushes every time you walk into a room.”  
I smile. “You really think so?”  
“You’ll get her, Musa. You just have to give her enough time to figure herself out.”  
“You seriously need an anonymous advice show, Aisha.” I smirk.   
“Future career path for me, obviously. I’m going to be the next Oprah.”  
We can barely stop laughing the rest of the day.


	3. Three

Tecna POV

“So, talk to me. What’s happening? Take me through it.”  
Timmy is on my phone screen, looking concerned but calm. I’m sitting on a bench in the courtyard, hugging my knees to my chest.  
“I don’t know, Timmy. I mean… it started out as a bunch of little things. I didn’t really understand what I was feeling. Then I met Musa, and the little things started growing, and I got scared. So I started dating you. I really do love you, Timmy. I always have. But that suppression I’ve been carrying is too much for me now.”  
“So, you are then?” he asks, scratching his head. “Gay?”  
“Yeah. I think so.”  
“So.” He smiles a little. “Are you going to ask Musa out?”  
“You seem strangely calm about all this.”  
He shrugs. “This is your thing. It’s not like I can keep you from being gay, even if I wanted to - which I absolutely don’t. You need to figure this out, build your own future. And if that means breaking up with me, then so be it.”  
I feel tears burning behind my eyes. “I love you Timmy.”  
“I love you too, Tecna.” He smirks. “You never answered my question before. Are you going to ask her out?”  
I grin. “Something like that.”  
I head back to our room, and survey the scene. Bloom and Stella are chilling on the couch doing homework, Flora is talking to a plant (as per usual), and Aisha is reading on the windowsill. Musa soundproofed our walls a long time ago because of her constant need to play music, so the others won’t be able to hear what we talk about. 

Musa POV

I don’t see Tecna walk in. I look up, a little startled. “Oh. Hi.”  
“Hi.” She shifts from one foot to the other. “So. I’ve been thinking.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yes.” She sits down next to me on the bed. “I’ve done a lot of thinking. And I’ve decided something.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve decided I hate thinking,” she says, tilting her face down a little. “I would much rather do this.”  
She kisses me.  
Goddamn, I am so gay.  
Her hands wrap around my back, and she deepens the kiss further than last time, opening her mouth and letting our tongues touch. I push her jacket off of her shoulders, and we fall backwards onto the bed, me on top of her. She moans softly, her hands inching down my back slowly, grabbing the hem of my shirt and starting to pull it over my head.  
“You’re so beautiful,” I whisper, reaching for the zipper on the back of her top.  
“You’re so perfect.” She presses her hands against my chest, smiling. “I’ve wanted this for so long. But I was afraid.”  
“So was I. But we don’t have to be scared anymore.” I let my lips linger on her neck, pulling her back upright and unzipping her top. “Maybe we could just stay like this?”  
“Yes,” she breathes softly into my hair. “Just like this.”


End file.
